Sex and Paleontology
by Armida
Summary: Jurassic Park III, Alan/Billy Slash. Takes place post JP3, where Alan and Billy are an established couple who have recently begun to live together.


Title: Sex and Paleontology  
Author: Armida (aka fairfax)  
Fandom: Jurassic Park III  
Pairing/Characters: Alan Grant/Billy Brennan  
Rating/Category: PG/Slash  
Word Count: 1177  
Spoilers: The usual spoilers for the entire film.  
Summary: This takes place post JP3, in a world where Alan and Billy are an established couple and have recently begun to live together.  
Notes/Warnings: Wow, I actually wrote something! This is the first thing I've written in almost seven years that has seen the light of day, so I'd have to thank Alan and Billy for being so inspirational ;-) This was originally written for Challenge 8: Blanket on smallfandomflsh on livejournal.

**Sex and Paleontology  
**By fairfax

Thursday morning, Alan Grant woke up feeling like hell.

His head hurt. His body ached. His teeth chattered with intermittent chills.

"Alan, you don't look so good," was Billy's cheery greeting upon joining him in the kitchen for breakfast. Alan, in his warmest robe, was huddled miserably at the table, clutching a cup of coffee as if it were a lifeline. "Are you sick?"

"Brilliant observation," was Alan's sarcastic reply, although the impact was lessened by the pathetic quality of his voice.

Billy hurried over to him, putting his head on Alan's forehead. Billy's cool hand felt like heaven to Alan, and he leaned into him. "Wow, that's not good. You definitely have a fever. How long have you been like this?"

"I started feeling lousy last night before bed."

"Why didn't you say anything to me? I didn't hear you get up this morning. How long have you been awake?" Billy asked.

"A few hours."

Billy sighed heavily. "Always the martyr. Have you eaten anything?"

"I tried. It didn't work out too well," Alan admitted.

"Uh oh. OK then, back upstairs and into bed for you. Have you taken some Tylenol? Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yes and yes. It should be in the medicine cabinet upstairs."

"Come on then. Up with you, let's go." Billy took Alan by the arm and helped him stand.

Grumbling slightly, Alan set down his coffee and let Billy shepherd him over to the stairs. Once there, he shook off Billy's hand. "Let go, I can do this quicker on my own."

Billy knew Alan was referring to Billy's surgically repaired right leg which made negotiating stairs sometimes challenging for him. He laughed gently. "Sheesh, I can see that you are going to be a lousy patient. Get up there and I'll hobble on up to tuck you in, in a few minutes."

Once Alan was settled in and Billy had taken his temperature, his tone became more serious. "Christ, your temperature is 102.5. You, my friend, are going to the doctor. I assume you do have a doctor?"

"I am not going to the doctor. I am fine, I just need some sleep. Please just go away and leave me alone," was Alan's cranky reply.

"Sorry, no can do. You're stuck with me and my awesome bedside manner. Now, doctor's telephone number please? This is not a negotiable request."

"I don't know the number. You're going to have to look it up. Dr. Ogden." Alan gave him the name of the street where the office was located. "Now will you please leave me in peace so I can rest?" Alan closed his eyes wearily.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart." Billy kissed him on the forehead and despite himself, Alan smiled.

When Billy left, it felt to Alan that all of the air left the room with him. After almost a month together, he sometimes still couldn't believe Billy was truly here with him, alive and whole. The sight of Billy's scars still had the power to rob Alan of his breath -- he had been thisclose to never having Billy in his life this way. Alan hadn't doubted his love for the other man, but loving someone and living with them were two separate things, as his less than stellar record with cohabitation had proved. He had worried -- how would they be able to make it work? After all, Alan was only half-joking when he'd told Billy the only things they had in common were sex and paleontology (Billy's response -- "I can live with that"). Yet to Alan, the past weeks had given rest to that worry. They didn't always agree, and they could rub each other the wrong way sometimes, but Alan had to admit even their disagreements were usually kind of enjoyable. Everything in his life was made better by Billy's presence.

Even being ill.

Ten minutes later, Billy was back. "He can see you at 2:15," he said as he walked into the room. "That should give you time to –" Billy broke off as he saw Alan shivering under the blankets. "Oh Alan," he sighed. Climbing into bed, he covered them both up. "Come here."

"No, I don't want to get you sick," Alan protested weakly through chattering teeth, but did not resist as Billy drew him close.

"Shh," Billy soothed, "just sleep now, babe. Let me take care of you." He kissed the tip of Alan's nose. Alan closed his eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours later, Alan sat on the table in Dr. Ogden's examination room, Billy holding his hand. The nurse had completed the initial examination and they were awaiting the doctor's arrival.

"The Tylenol seems to be keeping your temperature down," Billy commented, squeezing Alan's hand. "You look better."

"Flatterer," Alan said with a weak smile. "It's amazing what a few hours in bed with a handsome man will do for a guy."

"Just imagine what I could have done for you if you hadn't been sleeping the whole time," Billy said with a wink.

The door opened, and Billy quickly dropped Alan's hand as Dr. Ogden entered, reviewing Alan's chart. "Dr. Grant, I haven't seen you in ages," he greeted Alan. "So, I see you've been running a fever?"

"Yes," Billy answered for Alan. "He's been feeling bad since last night, and this morning his temperature was up to over 102. He's also had nausea, body aches, and chills."

The doctor smiled at Billy and turned to Alan. "Alan, is this your son?"

Billy smirked, knowing this was a sore subject. Alan grumbled, "Why do people keep asking me that? Does he look like he's my son?"

"I apologize, doctor, Alan is not feeling himself. I'm Billy Brennan," Billy said, holding out his hand. Dr. Ogden shook it. "I'm Alan's . . . friend."

"He's my partner," Alan interjected, his face reddening. "My . . . domestic partner." Billy's eyes widened.

Dr. Ogden smiled as he replied, "Well, I am pleased to meet you. I take it that you will be helping our patient get better?"

"Absolutely," Billy replied. "I will make sure he follows your instructions to the letter."

"Excellent. Now it seems, Alan, that you have a touch of the flu. There's a lot of that going on right now. It's nothing too serious, but you will need a few days of rest. I am writing out two prescriptions for you . . ." Alan found he could no longer concentrate on the doctor's words as he met Billy's eyes, shining with repressed laughter and emotion.

After ensuring that his instructions were understood, Dr. Ogden shook both men's hands and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Billy, smiling broadly, hugged Alan hard, kissing his head. "Domestic partner?" he asked, laughing.

"Ow, hey, let go," Alan complained good-naturedly. "I'm a sick man. Besides, I think I think I'm a little to old to call you my . . ._ boyfriend_."

Billy did not speak, he just continued to hold Alan as they both shook with silent laughter.


End file.
